Stress relief
by Cengiz
Summary: Jess is in a huge stress: Lester is keeping her busy with files, the anomalies are more frequently and she has to concentrate on the missions to safely guide the teams. She stands shortly before a burn out and Becker is worried about his favourite FCO. He can't stand by and watch his friend work herself to death, so he decided to take the stress away from her.


**A/N:** Hello my dear readers.

Actually I wanted to upload this little story after I finished my other called "All we had". But since I let them wait for the newest chapter too long, I uploaded this little one to make up for that.

_Summary:_

_'That's it! Enough is enough! Ten anomalies the last three days and if this wouldn't be enough, Lester puts more and more work onto Jess' shoulders. Can't he see that she already is in a huge stress? If it'll keep going that way she's having a burn out at the end of the week.' Becker huffed, thinking to himself. He has to do something. He can't just stand there looking pretty, watching his friend working herself to death. He has to take the stress away from her. His lips turned into a bold grin, as he thought of the perfect way to bring his friend a little stress relief._

I hope you like it.

Warning: I don't rate them M for nothing so be aware that there will be context for adults only.

A big thank you to the lovely YouHaveLovelyHair for beta-reading it.

enjoy!

* * *

Becker stood in the back of the hub, leaning against a working table and watching the Field Co-ordinator with concern, eyes narrowed and lips pressed to a thin line. If he hadn't seen her himself, taking a seat in her chair that morning, he wouldn't have guessed she was there.

Two huge stacks of files blocked the sight from each side. Not only because of the many anomalies that occurred the past few days and the stories Jess had to come up with to cover up the truth, but also Lester seemed to have huge joy in putting more and more work onto her shoulders: Meetings with the Minister, convincing new investors to pour their money into the ARC-project, compiling co-operation agreements with military facilities for new equipment, and to top this all, just yesterday he put her in charge of the new founded administration group to advance the computer-system.

As soon as she managed to reduce this frightening mountain of paper, someone came and put even more files onto her desk, making it look like she was their personal slave. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to her, grab her and free her from this purgatory. But he had strict orders from the boss himself to make sure that nobody and nothing would distract her until she had finished.

The room was filled with silence. Only now and then the grating noises of a slightly moved chair were audible combined with rustling, indicating that she was putting a finished report on the one stack and grabbing a new one from the other. Then the movement stopped and the clicking of keys resounded as she started to scurry with her slender fingers across the keyboards again.

Becker shifted his weight from one foot to the other, circulating the bloodstream in his limbs. His neck was tensed up, screaming for motion and he started to move his shoulder blades in circles to loosen the aching muscles, making him become aware that he was watching her for several hours now.

The umpteenth "damn it!" sounded from her direction as one of these files slipped from the stack and scattered across her work space.

Becker couldn't take it any longer. 'Screw that damn rule', he thought and walked over to her.

"Hey, Jess." He greeted her friendly. Despite his height he actually had to stretch his neck to see her properly.

"Hey." Jess replied shortly. Too busy to catch more than a brief glance of her favourite soldier, she quickly looked back to the scattered papers in front of her, re-sorting them and placing them back. Her naturally mood-lightened smile was hidden behind pursed lips and her sparkling eyes had made way for a deep frown.

The Captain didn't like at all what he saw. She looked tired and raddled, ready to conk out any minute.

"Why don't you take a break?" He asked genuine concerned.

Pausing, she turned her head back at him, complaining exhausted: "I can't. These reports have to be done by tomorrow."

"Why can't just one of Lester's assistants help you?" He replied, disliking that Lester overloaded her with work that definitely wasn't in her job description.

Heaving a loud sigh, she answered: "They are ill."

Becker raised his eyebrow in disbelief, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Both?" He questioned, doubting.

Jess only nodded, her big blue eyes marked by the lack of sleep. She turned her head back, swaying her on the desktop rested arm to the side in the movement and nudging against the left stack, knocking it over.

The files rushed freely onto the floor, spreading everywhere.

"Nooo." The young FCO nearly cried at the mess. She jumped up from her seat and was about to bend down as two strong hands surrounded her waist, holding her back.

Jess' cheeks started to flame immediately at the sudden contact. To crown it all, Becker didn't let her go but pulled her back against his body. He brought his lips near her ear, whispering in a soft but demanding voice: "Jessica, take a break. Make yourself a tea and relax. I'll pick those files up. Understood?"

The young Field-Coordinator was jolly glad, that the Captain couldn't see her from where he stood. Her cheeks were on fire and her heart raced like a steam engine making it hard for her to breathe properly.

A weak "OK" escaped her lips, and as the soldier finally let go of her, she made a quick beeline to the break-room.

Becker's eyes were fixated on the slender figure until she disappeared behind the corner. Smirking to himself he bent down, starting to pick up the files, still feeling the ghost of her warm body clinging to his skin and the sweet scent of her hair remaining in his nose pleasing his senses. With a quick shake of the head he freed himself from upcoming imaginations. He had to concentrate on the task in front of him. The sooner he would get those files sorted, the sooner he could go after her. Becker's lips turned into a smug grin as he thought about that.

/-/

Jess stormed into the break-room, huffing. "Damn it! Damn it! Jessica Parker. Get a grip!" She scolded herself in a low voice. "He only touched you. It was only a slight touch of a co-worker. Nothing more and you behave like a twelve year old. Stop making a fool out of yourself." She ranted on.

The young woman took a deep breath, trying to regain control over her body again. '_But those hands, around my waist. So gentle and warm. And his breath, tickling my ear. And his fragrance, so breathtaking_.'

"Stop!" She nearly screamed in a whisper. "Argh." She slapped her hands against her forehead, trying to stop her inappropriate thoughts, to no avail. She wasn't able to keep her mind off of them, off of him. Conceding defeat, she let her head rest onto the cool marble of the worktop.

"I'm so doomed. So doomed." Jess whined, taking another deep breath she let her thoughts drift away.

/-/

Becker came walking into the break-room, soldier-like without making a noise. He stood in the door frame, a smile playing across his lips as he relished the view in front of him: Jess' upper body was bent over, bringing her breasts into prominence. Her skirt unintentionally had ridden up two inches, giving an awfully good view onto the back of her long graceful legs.

"Jess, is everything alright?" He questioned loudly, stepping inside and closing the door.

The young woman shrieked and stood bolt upright, her chest pacing up and down, startled at the sudden voice.

With a low chuckle, the soldier apologised. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

"It's alright. I was only in thoughts." Jess replied sheepishly.

"Looked more like you were asleep." He countered, a bold smile across his face.

Ignoring his banter, her mind drifted off instantly. "Sleep!" She had her eyes closed, smiling at the thought. "I could do that for a million years."

"Can't get enough rest at home? I thought Abby and Connor moved out last week." Becker questioned really worried.

Jess looked at him, wistfully thinking back at the peaceful time. "Yes. But my new neighbour, living right above me, has drums and he loves to play them in the middle of the night."

"Oh." Becker's eyebrow bobbed up, immediately thinking of the best solution for that. "Shall I have a word with him?"

"No!" Jess protested, knowing exactly what he had in mind. "I neither want him to die nor you to get arrested."

A small chuckle escaped his throat. She really knew him too well. "Don't worry, Jess. I'll only do him slight harm." Bending his head down to her, he added lower. "And nobody will find out."

Jess had to giggle unintentionally. The Captain always knew how to lighten up her mood, she thought and smiled brightly at him.

They got lost in each others eyes and time and space became indistinct. A couple of seconds felt like an eternity, but eventually Jess felt reality hitting back hard at her, as her muscles screamed their aching protest.

Her hands moved unwittingly up to her neck, digging in and trying to ease the pain. The movement brought the soldier out of his thoughts as well and back to his mission as he watched her intensely.

"Do you have some tension? Here let me help you." Without waiting for approval Becker stepped behind her and put his hands on her back, starting to massage her shoulders.

The feeling of his warm, firm hands on her body made Jess blush deep red again. "No no, I'm fine. You don't have to do this." She replied hastily and tried to get off his grip.

The Captain only intensified his grip and pulled her back against his body, easily holding her in position. "Don't be silly, you're all tensed up. Let me give you a back rub." He countered, leaving no room to object, and continued massaging and caressing her sore flesh.

"Is the pressure OK?" Becker asked gently.

Jess tried to regain back all her composure to answer him a weak "yes." His hands felt so heavenly on her back and she needed any strength that was left not to melt into his touch.

Becker bit back a chuckle at her low answer, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her to be. Slowly he moved his hands further up and down her back, then up again, sliding to her collar bone and caressing the bare skin. Before she could get any suspicions he moved his hands back down again. Continuing with his sweet torture he raised his fingers up to her collar bone and further until his fingertips touched her cleavage, before he removed them again and massaged along her spine.

Jess' skin heated up under his touch as if it was on fire; a pleasant fire that streamed down her body like a flow of lava ending right between her legs, burning up the area. She wanted nothing more than to feel him everywhere, to be held by his firm hands, feeling his body pressed against her.

'Damn it!' She swore silently. 'Stop thinking such things! He is a co-worker. Nothing more.' She scolded herself, not recognising that her muscles tightened up again at her inner fight.

"Shush! Jess, relax." Becker soothed her. Unfortunately it was quite the opposite reaction he got from her, as he felt her body tense even more.

"Jess, allow yourself to feel good." He told her gently, continuing with his massage.

"What do you mean?" The young woman answered stock-still with a beet red head, feeling like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Stop thinking." He answered with a smirk. "We are friends. Right?" Seeing her nod, he continued: "We are allowed to touch each other. There is nothing wrong with me giving you a back rub. You do like it, right?" He declared.

'Damn it. Is he a mind reader?' The young Field Co-ordinator questioned herself, but quickly shook off the thought. Realising that she still hadn't answered his question, she replied. "Yeah. It feels really good."

Jess tried hard not to moan as she felt his kneading turn into soft touches around her ribcage. His fingers lay spread on her ribs as he gently pulled her back against his body.

"Then relax." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin, setting off little fireworks in her lower belly.

Stifling the feelings inside her, Jess took a deep breath. 'He's right. We are adults. There should be nothing weird about getting a back rub from your Head of Security.' She persuaded herself, trying to rationalise the intimate moment between them.

Becker felt her shoulders soften. "That's right. Just relax." He kept whispering into her ear, softly digging his fingertips into her skin. He smiled smugly as he felt her getting nervous.

Ending his sweet torture, he moved his hands back on her back, increasing the pressure as he continued his massage. Nonchalantly, he stated: "Bend over a little."

Not thinking about, Jess did what she was told and rested her lower arms on the worktop. Becker turned his attention to her lower back, kneading the muscles. He recognised a really tight spot and dug the knuckle of his forefinger into it to loosen it up.

"Aah." Jess screamed as the sharp pain flashed through her body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." The soldier apologised immediately and caressed the area.

The FCO shook her head. "No it's fine. This spot hurt me all day." Still not feeling his pressure again, she ordered. "Do it again. It helped."

Being willingly obedient, he put his knuckle back and pressed against the tension. "Good?"

"Yeah." She half moaned, adding a silent "more."

Her plea brought a cheeky smile onto the Captain's face. In one go he clasped his hands around her waist, opened the last button of her blouse and pulled it out of her skirt, slipping underneath.

Jess' breath came to a halt as she felt his hands on her bare skin, one spread across her belly, right above her navel, making her shiver under his touch, the other one was back on her lower back, seeking the painful spot.

"Becker?" The brunette questioned flabbergasted, being torn between the arousing sensation she felt and the little devil named sanity in the back of her head that screamed something about inappropriate contact.

"You said you wanted more. I can't give enough pressure with the fabric between my hand and the spot. Besides I had to get a better grip on you so I won't push you away." He defended his doing. Hearing no further complaint, he questioned calmly. "Shall I go on?"

'Screw sanity!' Jess thought, answering him. "Yes. go on."

He took a step forward, trapping her between the kitchen unit and his body, and pushed himself a little more against her back, feeling her butt and legs firmly pressed against his groin area. Slowly he began to move his knuckle over the tensed spot, easing it up with circling motions. As he increased the pressure, Jess started to moan softly.

Becker swallowed hard, feeling his own arousal building up inside and setting his private parts on fire. "Is this good?" He questioned, his voice quivering lightly. He had to keep all his self-control to not ravish her right away.

"Oh god. Yes!" She answered with a moan, biting her lips to stifle further moans escaping her throat.

Becker, could barely stand it any longer, he dug his fingers into her soft skin of her belly. Shifting slightly, he reached the waistband of her skirt with his little finger, slipping under the fabric and feeling the heat rising up.

'Jess, what are you doing to me?' He questioned himself, squeezing his eyes to try to remain focused.

He opened them again, lowering his gaze and eyeing the tiny round plastic that holds her skirt in place. 'To hell with sanity!' He eventually thought, letting his inner self getting the better of him.

He lowered his fingers, secretly opening the little button, before he moved his hand to her front side, pressing her upper body further against himself. Feeling her completely, he started to move his fingers in small circles across her soft flesh, caressing the skin.

Jess had her eyes closed, relishing his tender loving care, the feeling of his warm body and his strong arms, holding her tight and keeping her safe. She didn't even realise that the circles became larger and larger. Or she didn't care. Not before she suddenly felt his one hand move up along her rib cage, encompassing her breast, while the other one slipped under her skirt and moved down, nerve-racking slowly, until he reached the fabric of her slip.

"Becker?" She questioned appalled, her mind fully awake at the sudden intimate contact.

The man in question only lowered his head, softly whispering into her ear. "First came the pain, now comes the pleasure."

The young woman struggled, grasping the worktop for support, but was held tightly by his arms. Feeling his fingers gingerly running across the fabric down between her tights, sent shivers through her body and let her sensitive area burn with fire.

"Be .. Becker." She tried again as the upper hand gripped her breast, squeezing it gently. His lower forefinger reached her folds. Through the fabric he started to caress them, moving slowly up and down, increasing his pressure with every stroke.

Jess felt like she was about to explode. Her mind turned itself off, leaving her body figuratively naked and at his full mercy. Soft moans escaped her lips. Panting, she let her head rest against his shoulder, feeling her whole body getting weak.

"Mmmmmm. You're already so wet." Becker whispered raving into her ear. His tongue darted forward, licking her earlobe before he took it into his mouth, gently nibbling on it.

More moans from the young woman filled the room as he continued his agony, stroking along her slick folds while his other hand kneaded her breast. Slipping into her bra, he took her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and twisting it between his digits. Then he moved his hand up until the palm was right above the sensitive nub, lightly brushing it in small circles.

Jess breathed heavily and her chest rose up, trying to increase the pressure, but the soldier quickly removed his hand, squeezing and kneading the whole breast to relieve her ecstasy, before he repeated his torture.

His other fingers were already wet through the fabric, as he finally spared her and moved his fingers up, slowly, till he reached the hem of her slip and then moved inside. Equally slowly he lowered them until he reached her clit. With his forefinger and middle finger he stroke along each side, sliding up and down, educing more screams of pleasure from the lovely girl in his arms.

"Becker!" Jess whined in frustration, being not able to stand his torment caress any longer without feeling him inside of her.

The firm man only chuckled quietly, continuing a little longer until he finally moved his fingers and easily slipped inside her entrance.

The prompt reaction was a thankful loud moan, escaping Jess' lips. She reached behind, clasping her slender arms around the Captain's neck, digging her fingers into his soft hair as he went on with his work.

Becker moved his fingers inside and out of her in a steady rhythm while his thumb rubbed her clit, increasing the pressure as he hastened his other movement.

The woman's breath increased accompanied by sounds of pleasure and delight. Turned on, he speeded his motion up again, sliding in and out of her with more pressure. Her inner muscles tightened and he felt her climax building up. His own arousal caused his trousers to tighten painfully and he pushed his hard-on firm against her butt, while rubbing her clit hard.

Two more strokes and Jess was over the edge. Screaming, as an earth shattering orgasm broke down on her, rushing through her body and making every nerve more sensitive. She collapsed into the soldier's strong arms who continued his strokes till her inner contractions subsided.

Becker removed his hand from her breast to clasp around her waist, steadying her while he removed his other hand.

He licked his fingers audibly, savouring the sweet liquid to the last drop. With a lewd smirk, he whispered into her ear: "You're so delicious."

The FCO shivered instantly at his words, already heating up inside. Her whole body screamed 'yes' as he stated: "I'd love to taste you a little longer." He clasped his other arm around her waist, hugging her tight. "But I have work to do. See you around." With that, he let go of her, quickly leaving the room.

Jess froze in shock, being totally flabbergasted at the sudden loss. 'What the hell?' It shouted through her mind, not getting the slightest idea, why he left her alone so abruptly.

Still shivering from her arousal and from suddenly feeling incredibly cold, she let her exhausted body sink to the ground.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, please let me know.

In the next chapter you will read what will happen after that. But not before my other story is done. I know, I'm mean. ^^

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
